


The little things

by Espy_Ninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espy_Ninja/pseuds/Espy_Ninja
Summary: Sometimes the things you missed the most are all the little things you didn’t know you missed until you had them back. Sometimes it’s the small, sweet little moment’s that mean the most. The things that give you that little spark of joy, and never fault to bring a smile to your face….things you never noticed until they were gone, and things you forgot how good they felt until you got them back.Basically some Adashi fluffy one-shots about things I think they missed about having the other around.





	1. Cooking

Things are just about stealing back into place on earth after the war. Adam is back home with Takashi, and they are getting back to their lives together. Slowly but surely they are falling back into place with one and other in their small apartment, relearning some boundaries and trying to get back what they both missed so deeply.

Adam is cooking in their small little kitchen, his eyes on the pan in front of him as he makes Takashi one of his old favorites. An old Japanese dish Adam still knows by heart, and one of the first Japanese dishes he ever cooked for his love as well. 

He soon hears footsteps coming into the kitchen. “Takashi….” He’s the only other person home at the moment since Keith is still recovering from the last fight. “You know even now, you still banned from the kitchen right?” That was a rule Adam put in place very very quickly when they moved into a place with a kitchen….he didn't like dealing with fire or smoke.

Then comes the small huff from behind him. “I’m not going to touch any cooking stuff…” He mutters out lightly. The next thing he knows, Adam feels two warm and strong arms around his waist, along with a head on his shoulder. “Well…. I will touch the cook….if that’s okay?” The words are spoken softly into his shirt, but Adam can just about make them out. A soft smile coming up at how Takashi tightens his grip ever so slightly at the question.

This used to be such a common thing for them. Adam would cook, and Takashi would come to hold him from behind and softly, watching him work. Takashi always enjoyed watching Adam cook, and Adam liked the steady weight that is the feeling of his boyfriend being right here with him. 

Adma just lets out a soft sigh, leaning back ever so slightly into the robot and human arms around him only to find a nice broad chest to rest his back against. “Sure…..You can hang off the cook all you like, as long as you don’t interfere.” He calls back just as softly, his eyes never leaving the food in front of him.

The safe, comforting feeling from all those years ago come rushing back over him. Takashi is right here with him. He can feel the man on his back, the arms around him, the soft breathing on his neck and shoulders as he cooks. It feels safe...it feel like home. A feeling Adam knew he never wants to do without again. 

All the times he was cooking when Takashi was gone come rushing back and that something he felt was missing only now being filled in. All that time he was expected to feel arms come around him and hold him close. All the times he was left cold when he cooked since there was no Takashi there to hold him and peek over his shoulder like a curious child. No one to mutter into his shoulder as he cooked and talk to him about who knows what… He never thought he would have missed it so much. 

Adam turns ever so slightly and peeks the locks of white hair on his shoulder. “Making your favorite.” He mutters into the strands, stilling trying to get used to the new color. 

A soft hum comes out against camel skin, making Adam shiver. “Smells great…..” Takashi nuzzles in just a bit closer, taking in a deep breath. “...I missed having your cooking…” Hunk was a great cook, but to Shiro, there is just something about Adam’s cooking that makes it better than anything in the universe. Maybe it’s how he gets to cling to Adam when he cooks and watch it happen, seeing all the love and care put into it first hand. Maybe it’s just because it’s Adam and Shiro loves this man that much. Maybe it's because Adam is always kind enough to do the cook, and never once complained that Shiro can’t cook to save his life. The only time Shiro ever thinks he had heard Adam complain about his cooking skills was when he made a mess of the kitchen.

Whatever it is, Shiro can’t wait to eat the dinner Adam is making. Though until the food is done, he is staying right where he is, with his arms locked firmly around his amazing boyfriend.


	2. naps and hair play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro needs a nap

Shiro honestly forgot what a nap was out in space. He forgot what it felt like to feel safe and relaxed enough to just fall asleep someplace at a random time, just because he could. He had never been one to take a lot of naps, but every time he had, it had always been because of one thing, or well, person….Adam.

Adam has always just had this way of making Shiro feel at easy, of making his body calm down, of making him feel safe right down to his core. Shiro blames it on those nice, nimble fingers that would play with his hair. Something about Adam playing with his hair, haft scratching his head, haft rubbing, it just always seemed to work wonders on him, and man did Adam know it too.

Shiro had gotten back from a long day at work, stressed as all heck from the meetings he had been forced into all day. Then, he wasn’t really sure when or how it happened...but soon enough he was in t-shirt and sweatpants, his head in Adam’s lap as he was laying across the couch, and Adam’s hands in his hair.

At this point, Shiro can feel his mind fading in and out of awareness, drifting softly with just the feeling of those fingers and the warm lap under his head being processed. The fingers in his hair, moving around ever so softly, moving his hair around as they lightly scratch at his head in all the right ways. He can’t even remember the last time he felt so….nice. It’s a hard feeling to describe, but it just feels so nice. His brain isn’t fully awake or asleep, but he’s calm as can be, his eyes closed, and ears haft listing to the quiet sound of whatever Adam put on TV for them to have some white noise. He feels at peace, something he hasn’t felt in far too long. 

He nuzzles into Adam's legs ever so slightly, trying to give the man more hair to work with. The action earns him a soft chuckle as Adam goes to the nap of his neck. A soft happy sigh leaves his lips as a new spot gets more stimulation. He wishes he could have had this in space...just small moments like this where he can forget all the hell going on his life and just be content with where he is right here, right now. Maybe if he had this from time to time out there his hair wouldn’t have turned white at such a young age.

Shiro lets out small sounds of calming pleasure as the fingers go behind his ear, to the top of his head, back to the nape, to the side by his cheek, just wondering everywhere that they can get to. It all feels so nice that Shiro starts to take the last few steps into a real nap right there on his boyfriend's lap.

Looking down Adam takes the moment to just admire the man in his lap. Takashi looks so different, and yet the same all at once. He has the same soft hair, same silly tuff of it up front, but now it’s a color to the match the stars he loves instead of the sky they live in. His face as the same jawline, and he still gets the same faces when Adam teases him or when he’s calm, but it also holds more tension in it on a regular basis. Adam hasn’t failed to notice the way his onyx eyes dart around more now from little thing, always looking like someone will jump him if he isn’t on guard. Speaking of, the man is a lot more tension as well. It’s like his body is always ready for a fight, already ready for some new attack or to be called on to lead something… Adam also knows this isn’t very healthy for the man he loves.

Adam can tell when Takashi finally slipped into sleep based on the lacking of soft movement from his head. Takashi always seemed to unconsciously lean into his hand ever so slightly when he plays with his hair, and when it stops it means the man is asleep. Just because he’s asleep doesn't mean Adam stops though. Takashi will always sleep longer if he keeps going, so he douses. The brunet could see the tension the white-haired man had in his shoulder when he came home, he earned a little nap, and so so much more. Takashi might be back from space, but he has yet to catch up on all the sleep he had missed, or even just took time to sit down and just unwind from it all. So Adam has made it his personal mission to make sure his boyfriend gets all the sleep and relaxing time he has so rightly earned and deserves. 

He also happens to know the best way to get Takashi to sleep is by giving him a warm pillow and playing with his hair. This tactic has never once failed in all the years Adam has been with his love. Even after so long, too long, of being apart from one and other, it still seems to be the winner in the ‘get to Takashi to fucking sleep for once’ bag of tricks.

Seeing Takashi’s peaceful face, seeing him calm and relaxed like this, Adam loves it. It’s nice to be able to see his love let go from time to time. It brings a soft smile to his face to just see his love at easy and not looking ready to jump into a fight at any moment. Plus he has trouble sleeping at night sometimes, mostly from nightmares in the form of flashbacks. So Adam will take any chance he can get to help his love catch up on the sleep he needs. At least this is one little thing he can do to try and help his love take better care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp got around to proofreading so hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have like two others like this if anyone is interested in them?  
> I got one about mornings and one about naps.


End file.
